Le coeur d'une sirène
by Anga27
Summary: Tout bascule le jour où Cordélia, une jeune sirène, fille, du roi des océans sauve un humain d'une mort certaine et en finit par tomber très amoureuse. Son amour et son obsession pour lui la poussera à signer un pacte avec la sorcière des mers. CORRECTION CHAPITRE EN COURS !
1. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Point de vu Cordelia**

Les sirènes, selon la version la plus diffusée de la légende, sont des êtres fantastiques possédant un buste de femme magnifiquement belle et la queue d'un poisson. Les légendes racontent que les sirènes sont décrites comme des êtres qui vivent au plus profonds des abysses.

Les sirènes, d'après ce que l'on raconte sont des monstre qui attirent les marins les moins malins et facilement manipulables afin de leur causer ruine grâce à leurs aspects de femmes très belles. Leur chant irrésistible est capable de les séduire très facilement.

Ainsi, selon les marins, les sirènes ne sont pas exactement comme on les décrit dans les contes de fées. Les sirènes possèdent un cœur de pierre et une âme maléfique. Les femmes semi-poissons demeurent aux yeux de, ces homme, des créatures fatales causant sur leurs passages ruine et désolation.

Vous y croyez vraiment ? Si oui, et bien, dans ce cas, laissez moi vous raconter une histoire.

Cette histoire ne figure pas dans les livres pour enfants ni dans les contes de fées, et encore moins dans les légendes, puisque, cette histoire, est la mienne. Vous êtes près à la lire ? Dans ce cas-là, c'est partit !

À la recherche de nouveauté, je décidai de visiter un lieu sous l'océan encore père, le Roi Triton était le souverain des mers et était très strict à un tel point qu'il nous interdisait formellement à mes sœurs et moi de monter à la surface sous prétexte que les humains étaient de vils créatures sans cœur, de plus il ne souhaitait pas apprendre la mort de l'une d'entre nous.

Mais vu mon côté aventurier, et de caractère têtu, je ne faisais jamais attention à ce qu'il me disait. Ça peut sans doute paraître étrange, pourtant j'étais bel et bien une sirène et mon nom était Cordelia . J'avais de longs cheveux rouge reliés de magnifiques coquillages de toutes les couleurs, puis enfin, mes yeux couleur bleue, qui se fondait dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne cessais de m'intéresser aux humains. Leur façon d'être me fascinait au plus haut point que je rêvais parfois n'avoir des jambes. Ils avaient tant de traditions différentes des nôtres. C'est ainsi qu'un soir de pleine lune, je désobéis une nouvelle fois à mon père en n'en faisant qu'à ma tête. Mais tandis que j'essayais de quitter discrètement le palais, une de mes sœurs, la plus jeune m'interpella :

\- Cordélia ! Mais où comptes-tu aller encore ?

\- Moi ? Mais je vais nul part, voyons Stella . Soufflais-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire tout en cachant mon pochon derrière mon dos.

Stella leva les yeux au ciel et nagea vers sa sœur puis se posta à son niveau.

\- Je te connais suffisamment pour en juger que tu vas encore faire une grosse bêtise ..

\- Mais non ! Je reviendrai dans la soirée, je te le promets ! " Répondis-je tout en continuant dans la nage.

\- Cordélia ! Reviens avant le spectacle des étoiles de mer sinon père nous disputera toutes !

Je m'éloignai tant bien que mal du palais en espérant ne pas tomber sur des requins.

Après quelques minutes de nage, j'ai trouvai une épave qui apparemment était là depuis un bon moment vu son état de délabrement. Curieuse, je haussais un sourcil avant d'entrer.

Il y avait tellement d'objets anciens dont j'ignorais l'existence. Les humains avaient tellement de mystère et de secret que j'aurais donnée n'importe quoi pour vivre parmi eux ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour marcher, m'enrouler, sentir le sable doré sous mes orteils, les cheveux au vent, sous un soleil brûlant, construire des châteaux de sable avec ses futures enfants, porter de jolie vêtements et manger de la nourriture humains.

Je ramassais le maximum de bricoles lorsque, j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Prise de peur, je me suis retournée et vis avec soulagent mon meilleur ami Ziphon le petit dauphin.

\- Cordélia tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je veux emporter avec moi le maximum d'objet humain ! Tu as vu comme ils sont beaux ! Regarde un peu ça ? Soufflais-je tout en prenant un objet métallique qui me servait à démêler ma chevelure. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais je le trouve .. Fascinant !

Mon ami s'approcha de moi en rigolant.

\- Je crois que les humains appels ça une fourchette !

\- Une fourchette dis-tu ? Serait-ce Perlicant qui te l'as dis ?

Le dauphin hocha la tête tout en m'aidant à placer le reste des objets dans mon sac.

\- " Dis, Cordélia ? Tu sais ce que Rica la tortue m'as dit ?

\- Non ? Que t'a-t-elle dis ? Oh, regarde ! Une boîte à musique ‼ Lançais -je tout en essayant de chercher le bouton pour qu'elle fonctionne.

\- Cordélia .. Tu as un millier de boîtes à musique, en plus celle-ci est moche ! Répondit Ziphon en faisant une grimace. Sinon, tu sais ce que Rica m'as dit tout à l'heure lorsque j'étais en train de jouer au water-ball avec les poissons ballons ?

Je rangeais cet objet tout en souriant.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ziphon souffla avant de se lancer.

\- Que les humains ont capturé Riky l'otarie. Elle a disparu hier et sa famille et à sa recherche.

Je posais mes mains sur min visage avant de sangloter.

\- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ils ont pu faire une chose pareille ?

Le petit mammifère posa sa nageoire sur moi avant de m'envoyer un regard triste.

\- Oui, c'est une triste nouvelle, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette obsession de vouloir connaître les humains. Ils sont dangereux.

\- Ils ne le sont pas tous, mon ami.

 **OoO**

 **Point de vu générale**

Triton commençait à devenir rouge de colère, Cordélia savait très bien comment était son père, et savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner du récif et encore moins de s'approcher des humains. Le fait qu'il n'est pas vu sa fille durant le spectacle, cela avait suffi pour me rendre fou de colère.

C'est seulement au bout de quelques heures que Cordélia refait surface. Mais arrivée à sa chambre, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

\- Papa ? Souffla la petite sirène, surprise de voir son père dans sa chambre, le visage froid et rouge de colère.

\- Où étais-tu ? Gronda ce dernier en posant fermentant son trident.

\- J'étais partie me dégourdir la nageoire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Répondit-elle en tremblant des lèvres.

\- Tu me dis la vérité ? Rétorqua le père d'une voix ferme.

-Bien sûr, jamais je n'oserai te mentir papa chéri..

Mais celui-ci savait pertinemment que sa fille lui mentait. Il avait reçu des informations par ses gardiens concernant sa disparition et le fait qu'elle lui mente n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses. Il posa de nouveau fermement le trident au sol avant de s'emporter dans une colère monstre.

\- Petite menteuse ! Un garde t'a vu passer, il m'a tout de suite averti de ton départ ! Tu as été voir ce fameux bateau c'est bien ça ?

\- Et...ben...je... Père ..

\- JE T'AI FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT DE T'APPROCHER DES HUMAINS, TOUT LE MONDE CONNAÎT LA LOI ICI ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS PROTÉGER DE CES SAUVAGES ! TU N'EN FAIS QU'A TA TÊTE ! Hurla ce dernier à perte d'haleine.

\- Que se passe t-il ici ? Demanda l'une des sœurs

\- SORS D'ICI CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! " Hurla de nouveau le roi des océans.

\- Pere arrête ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras rien n'y faire ! Je suis fascinée par les humains, et même si tu m'enferme je ne cesserai de penser à eux !

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Triton entra dans une colère noire. Jamais aucune de ses filles lui avait tenu tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il prit son trident et sorti de la chambre. Cordélia le suivit afin de l'empêcher de provoquer une terrible tempête.

\- PAR MES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES, QUE TEMPÊTE ET OURAGANS SE PROPAGENT DANS TOUT L'OCÉAN ! » Lança le roi en faisant tourner son trident comme pour créer des tourbillons dans l'eau

\- Non père, je t'en supplie arrête !

Mais il était trop tard. Le roi des océans avait déjà prononcé ses souhaits.

Il brandit ensuite son trident en direction de la surface et déclencha un tourbillon. L'océan était en mouvement avec une puissance jamais vue. Le roi rentra chez lui avec sa fille qui la traînait de force. Malheureusement, pour la jeune sirène, elle fut prise par la tempête. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience à contre courant. Triton se retourna, s'apercevant que sa fille ne le suivait pas. Il la vit s'éloigner avec les plantes aquatique entrain de faire des roulés boulets. Étant secouée et ayant reçut un rocher sur la tête, elle perdit connaissance.

 **OoO**

 **Point de vu Cordélia.**

Pendant ce temps, loin de Atlantis et de son océan aux eaux pures, je nageait en pleurant. Je criais, je détestais mon père !

Soudain, un étrange sentiment me fit sursauter. J'affichais un air de dégoût, en effet les eaux ou j'avais atterri n'avaient rien de comparable avec celle d'Atlantis. La pollution, voilà ce qui la faisait tousser ! Je décidais alors de remonter à la surface afin de voir l'endroit où j'avais ammerie. C'est alors que je vis au loin une ville avec ses lumières, la nuit était déjà tombée.

L'eau était très froide. J'avançais doucement en ce milieu hostile. Afin de ne pas me faire remarquer, je replongeais ensuite dans l'eau, la visibilité n'était pas très bonne. Au fond, prêt du port, il y avait d'innombrables objets inconnus à ses yeux : des voitures, des pneus, des pancartes, des caddies de super marché. Sur un panneau de signalisation, il y était inscri :

 _Bienvenue à Gotham City._

Ne comprenant pas ce qui était écris, je fronçais les sourcils tourne essayant de lire, ayant déjà essayais de lire beaucoup de magazines que les humains balançaient dans l'eau, je pouvais presque comprendre le langage des humains. Même si j'avais vraiment du mal.

Ce nouveau monde que je venais de découvrir me faisait peur, mais en même temps, j'étais très intriguée. Je m'apprêtais de quitter les lieux lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je remontais discrètement à la surface afin de voir ce qui se passait. Cachée derrière un des poteaux du quai, j'assistais à une bagarre. Tout le monde se disputait à coup de revolver, de poing américain et de couteau. Je fus choquée en voyant ce triste spectacle. Je regardais attentivement les humains, ils étaient tous habillés un peu prêt de la même manière, sauf un ! Il avait un long manteau mauve, le pantalon assorti, un gilet vert, une chemise bleue et avait un visage pas comme les autres.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait ce teint blanchâtre, des lèvres plus grandes que l'anormale et des yeux noirs. Ce dernier se battait bien contrairement à ses hommes de main qui se faisaient démonter en quelques minutes. Se croyant vainqueur, l'homme à l'allure étrange ne remarqua pas le coup-de-poing venir par-derrière. Il fut frappé à la tête, le laissant sonné au sol pendant quelques secondes. L'homme qui l'avait frappé lui donna des coups de pied dans l'abdomen et l'empoigna par le col, lui poignarda au niveau du torse avant de le balancer à l'eau.

\- Vas en enfer bête de foire ! Hurla un homme avant de se frotter les mains.

Il repartit aussitôt avec ses acolytes dans une camionnette, laissant les hommes de main de son ennemi en train de gémir de douleur sur le quai. Tous étaient blessés et couverts de sang.

\- Putain de merde ! Le patron ! Où est le patron ! Hurla l'un d'entre eux en reprenant ses esprits.

Ayant assisté à la scène, je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger afin de repêcher le malheureux qui avait été balancé à l'eau. Très vite, je l'avais trouvée et pris dans mes bras. Un filet de sang coulait au niveau de son torse, et je devais faire très vite si je ne voulais pas attirer les requins.

Ce dernier était inconscient. Je nageais quelques mètres plus loin afin de trouver une berge pour le déposer en douceur. Exceptionnellement, je me suis mise sur la berge tout en ressentant pour la première fois le vent sur ma queue de poisson. Puis lorsque je commençais à observer cet homme, je vis quelque chose dans l'eau bouger puis ..

\- Cordélia tu es là !

\- Ziphon ? Ziphon ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Lançais-je en replaçant les cheveux verdâtres de cet homme afin de mieux voir son visage.

Épuisée par ce sauvetage, je respirais un grand coup et regardai le visage de l'homme que j'avais sauvé. Le maquillage avait coulé, mais il restait pas mal de noir et de rouge sur sa figure. Je le regardais sans comprendre comment il avait des lèvres aussi grandes, et puis pourquoi tout ce maquillage ? Je devais l'avouer que j'étais vraiment fascinée par les humains, mais jamais de la vie, je n'avais connu un tel homme ! Très vite, je baissais les yeux vers sa blessure, puis à l'aide d'une de mes écailles que je posais ensuite sur l'endroit où il était blessé et prononçais des mots magiques. Très vite, la blessure s'est refermée et le sang ne coulait plus. J'affichais un long sourire avant de lui caresser les joues avec douceur.

\- Il respire .. Soufflais-je toujours en ayant ce sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cordélia .. C'est un humain et ..

Je lui racontais alors ce qu'il s'était passé, la dispute, le sauvetage. Siphon se tut avant de me regarder avec inquiétude. Il connaissait mon regard et craignait pour moi.

\- Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ma curiosité me poussa à aller plus loin et à utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques. Je posais une main sur la tête de l'inconnu, puis fermai les yeux et pénétrai dans ses souvenirs. Je vis d'horribles pensées, toutes aussi sombres les unes que les autres.

J'ouvrais les yeux, effrayée par ce que je venais de découvrir. Je versais des larmes en revoyant son visage meurtri. Mon cœur pure me poussa à lui donner un baisé sur son front puis je me suis mise à chanter, une chanson spéciale que toutes sirènes chantaient lorsqu'elles étaient amoureuses.

Je pouvais alors voir ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Mon cœur pur me poussa à lui donner un baisé sur son front puis je me suis mise à chanter, une chanson spéciale que toutes sirènes chantaient lorsqu'elles étaient amoureuses. Une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux étrangement bleue océan se trouvait près de lui. Ayant peur qu'il voit ma queue de poisson, je me suis mise à sauter dans l'eau.

Cet homme se redressa en se frottant les yeux puis vit l'eau bouché. Il fronça les sourcils puis posa une main sur son torse. Celui-ci constata Ô surprise, qu'il avait été soigné. Et remarqua également qu'une écaille couleur verte-bleue était restée accroché sur lui. Il l'a pris dans ses mains puis fronça les sourcils. Il jeta une dernière fois les yeux dans l'océan avant de trouver les talons.

S'il croyait aux monstres marins, il aurait juré que s'était une sirène qui l'avait sauvé .. Mais cela restait impossible ce disait-il.

Cachée derrière un rocher, je me suis mise à rechanter tout en posant mes yeux sur cet homme qui semblait quitter le quai.

\- Cordélia .. Tu es .. Tu es amoureuse d'un humain. Souffla Ziphon tristement.

 **À suivre ..**


	2. Chapter 2 : Partir là-bas

**XAliceX** : Merciiiii tu es ma première review ! Hi-hi je suis contente ! J'ai voulu créer une fiction original sur le Joker ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et ne tinquiete pas pour ça, je ne compte pas l'abondonner ;)

 **Chapitre 2**

Après avoir sauvé cet humain de la noyade, je ne cessais de penser à lui et au monde des hommes. Quelques fois, il m'arrivait de rester sur un rocher pour contempler le coucher du soleil. La vie sur terre paraissait bien plus passionnante que dans la mer.

Après cette dispute, j'avais trouvé le courage de reparler avec mon père, celui-ci était encore en colère face à mon comportement, et ne comprenait pas mon obsession face aux humains, d'ailleurs personne ne pouvait me comprendre, même mon ami Ziphon trouverait cela étrange.

Plusieurs mois se sont passés et mon obsession pour lui devenait de plus en plus forte et mon désir de vivre parmi les humains n'avait jamais était aussi grand. Un soir, alors que mes sœurs étaient en train de répéter pour le concert à venir, je suis parti de chez moi trouver une solution à mes problèmes.

Personne n'avait de solution pour moi, je devais me rendre à l'évidence que sans le trident de mon père, je n'arriverai jamais à mes fins. Mais cela était peine perdu, jamais il ne se séparait de son trident, et même si je lui demandais de me le prêter jamais il ne le voudra. Je tournais en rond, à la recherche de solution, mais en vain, toutes les solutions à mon problème étaient tout bonnement impossibles.

Je tournais en ronds pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à qu'a ce que j'ai enfin un déclic. Il y avait une solution, le seul et unique moyen qui pourrait fonctionner, mais .. Elle était bien trop dangereuse et je risquerai gros. Je pouvais toujours aller voir la sorcière des mers, elle seule pourrait m'aider, mais tout le monde sait qu'elle ne fait rien sans rien, que ses pouvoirs magiques sont si puissants que le prix pour les utiliser était incroyablement cher.

Après réflexion, je me suis dite qu'il fallait que j'y aille, même si je savais que cela était risqué, je devais le faire, je ne pouvais plus attendre, il me fallait ces jambes d'humain afin de retrouver l'homme qui me hantait depuis des jours. Lorsqu'une sirène tombe amoureuse, c'est pour toute la vie, et moi, je savais que cet homme était fait pour moi.

Je me souviens encore, il y a une semaine de cela, je l'avais revu, traînant sur la plage, seul, jouant de l'harmonica, essayant de rejouer la musique que je lui avais chanté avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je le trouvais si beau, si différent des autres humains. Voulant l'observer de plus près, je me suis cachée derrière un rocher puis dessiné sur le sable un cœur fait de substance mi-liquide mi-solide. Je me souvenais encore de sa tête lorsqu'il s'était demandé ce que c'était. Doucement, les vagues avaient balayé mon œuvre avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'horizon bleu en face de lui. Avant de quitter la plage, cet homme avait balancé son harmonica à l'eau.

Je regardais cet étrange objet, j'avais beau essayée de jouer une note, mais en vain. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi cet homme avait jeté à la mer un objet aussi fascinant ! Je me promis que j'allais le lui rendre quand j'aurais mes jambes. Au moment où je m'apprêtais de prendre le chemin vers la sorcière des mers, je croisai au passage Ziphon qui avait dans son bec un splendide coquillage.

\- Oh Cordélia, tu es là ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ? Il le déposa sur le sable avant de tourner autour de moi. Tu voulais aller où ?

\- Je .. Non, je ne devais pas le lui dire, il ne devait rien savoir, je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui apprenant que j'allais quitter le monde de la mer pour toujours, cela lui briserai le cœur. Je ravalais ma salive avant de faire mine de rien. Je vais me promener un peu.

\- Vers le large ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Mais c'est dangereux ! Et si tu croises un requin ?! Je viens avec toi !

Je me suis alors permise de lâcher un soupire las avant de prendre le large. Mon ami me suivait comme un poisson nettoyeur à son requin. Bientôt, il allait découvrir par lui-même mon secret, je ne pourrai hélas le lui cacher plus longtemps, surtout lorsque nous étions arrivés à l'entrée de l'antre de la sorcière des mers. J'avançais à perte de nageoire lorsque mon ami vint à me barrer la route.

\- Cordélia que fais tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu souhaites voir la terrible sorcière !

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son bec en coupe.

\- Écoute. Si. Je compte y aller. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre.

Je vis alors ses yeux s'agrandir par la peur puis son petit corps tremblé. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur son bec avant de continuer mon chemin.

\- Non Cordélia ! N'y vas pas ! J'ai peur pour toi !

Je me suis brièvement retourné avant de lui adresser un chaleureux sourire.

J'avançais à allure déterminée en suivant les faibles lumières qui suivaient le long du couloir de pierre sans fin. Sur mon chemin, la lumière vacillait dangereusement et projetait de longues ombres noires et mouvantes contre les parois voisines. La peur au ventre, j'avançais quand même.

Les couloirs marins étaient comme des spectateurs muets, ils semblaient me toisaient de toute leur hauteur, mais ne cherchaient nullement à me venir en aide. Je savais, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Retourner sur mes pas était impossible. Plus j'avançais et plus la lumière devenait de plus en plus éblouissante, puis comme une voix mélodieuse se faisait entendre.

Puis .. Lorsque le couloir qui semblait interminable prit fin mon cœur s'arrêta un instant.

Là, devant moi, une femme avec une queue de serpent s'arrêta de chanter avant de se retourner brusquement vers moi.

\- Entrez mon enfant, n'ayez pas peur. Souffla sa voix, une voix à la fois douce que rigide.

Timidement, j'avançais vers elle, tout en restant sur le qui-vive.

\- Bonjour, je .. Mon nom est ..

\- Je sais comment vous vous appelez, jeune fille. Trancha-t-elle en un demi-sourire avant de s'emparer d'une algue marine puis la déposa dans sa longue chevelure argentée. Et je sais également pourquoi vous êtes ici.

\- Vraiment ? Répondis-je surprise en posant mes deux mains sur ma poitrine.

\- Évidemment, on ne m'appelle pas la sorcière des mers pour rien, jeune fille. Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Elle se rapprocha de moi puis caressa ma longue chevelure rouge avant de les relâcher puis reculer vers ses immenses étagères où reposaient d'innombrables objets que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie.

\- Vous pouvez me transformer en humain, pour toujours ? Repris-je en me déplaçant avec hâte vers elle.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux, trésors, d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas la première à me l'avoir demandée. Elle fouilla de plus belle dans ses étagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte une petite fiole bleue ovale puis retourna auprès de moi avec un grand sourire. Avec ceci, vos nageoires disparaîtront, laissant place à de belles et grandes jambes ! Reprit-elle en me pointant la fiole devant mon nez.

Mes yeux étaient comme hypnotisés face à cette petite merveille. Avec quelques gouttes de ce liquide, je deviendrai une humaine ! N'était-ce pas un moment magique et fabuleux pour moi ? J'allais dans peu de temps réaliser mon rêve et retrouver l'humain que j'aime ! Mes yeux brillaient de mille étoiles et mon cœur, impossible de le faire revenir à là normal, ces battements étaient bien trop rapides.

\- Avec ceci, vos rêves deviendront réalités. Mais attendez jeune fille, si vous la voulez, vous devez me payer, car je ne donne rien sans rien, et il va falloir m'écouter attentivement avant de la boire.

Je me suis alors mise à la regarder dans les yeux, puis mon sourire avait instantanément disparu.

\- Bien, pour que ce filtre fonctionne comme il se doit, vous devez me donner une partie de vous, plus précisément un de vos sens, qui se résume, à la vue, l'ouïe, ou votre voix. Faites votre choix, le temps que je déguste mon apéro. Au fait, vous voulez un petit quelque chose ? Croque-pieuvre, crevettes du jours, algues fraîches ou beignets de langouste cuite à la sauce de murène ?

\- Oh.. Non.. Merci je n'ai pas très faim ..

Cette fois, je devais faire un choix. Donner ma vue ? Je ne le pouvais pas, comment je ferais pour reconnaître l'homme que j'aime si je suis privée de ce sens ?

L'ouïe est aussi pour moi très importante, cela me permettrai de me prévenir en cas de danger, et puis comment pourrais-je entendre sa douce voix si la sorcière me la saisit ? Je hochais la tête.

Enfin, il ne restait plus que la voix.

\- Je ..

\- Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

\- Je pense opter plus pour ma voix, mais .. Cela reste un choix difficile.

\- La voix et la meilleure alternative, ma chère, sais tu que les hommes détestent les bavardes et préfères de loin les femmes pures et muettes ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent puis ma bouche formait un "o"

\- C'est vrai ? Donc même si je suis privée de ma voix, l'homme que j'aime tombera amoureux de moi ?

\- Je te le souhaite. Il y a des conséquences avec l'utilisation de ma magie. Avec cette potion, vous vivrez dans le monde des humains pendant une semaine, si au dernier jour, avant le lever du soleil l'humain que vous avez choisi dévoile sa flamme, si son amour pour vous et aussi fort que le vôtre vous deviendrai une humaine pour toujours et retrouverez votre sens.

Elle fit une brève pause avant de reprendre. Mais cette fois ci de manière plus sinistre et tremblante.

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous mourrez. Vous devez aussi vous mettre dans la tête, qu'une fois la potion utilisée, jamais plus vous ne reverrez votre famille.

Sa voix raisonnait encore en moi. Si j'ai bien compris, cet homme devait impérativement tomber amoureux de moi en seulement une semaine ? Mon cœur se mît à se nouer. Je devais faire un choix. Le plus difficile et douloureux qu'il ne m'est jamais été donnée de faire.

\- Combien de sirènes ont survécu avec cette potion ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix tremblotante.

La sorcière des mers posa les yeux sur moi puis se coiffa avec un coquillage.

\- Aucune, pour être honnête, les sirènes, qui avaient voulu, comme vous, se transformer, étiez tous tombées amoureuses d'une mauvaise personne. Donc logiquement aucune n'a pu échappée à la conséquence funeste de ma magie. Mais je sens que pour vous ça sera différent. Et j'espère que mon intuition sera bonne, car étrangement que cela puisse paraître , perdre un nouvelle créature des mers ne m'enchante gère . Mais belle comme vous êtes et avec cette potion-là, vos cheveux rouges deviendront lumineux et votre peau scintillera de mille éclats.

\- Très bien, j'accepte de prendre le risque.

Aussitôt la sorcière me tendit un bout de papier doré puis me passa une plume.

\- Signez, je vous pris. Elle me pointa du doigt l'emplacement où je devais signer avant que le bout de papier ne disparaisse subitement.

\- Tenez, voilà votre fiole, vous devez la boire et remonter au plus vite à la surface, l'effet est quasi immédiate et les humains ne respirent pas sous l'eau.

Après cette visite, je suis remontée à la surface, en train de contempler le lever du jour avec mon ami à mes côtés. Assise sur un rocher, la fiole dans les mains, je réfléchissais.

Si je bois le contenu, je deviendrais humaine, je rencontrerai l'homme que j'aime et avec un peu de chance, je survivrai. Mais si je bois cette fiole, jamais plus je ne reverrai mon père, et mes très chères sœurs, sans oublier mon fidèle ami Ziphon.

\- Cordélia .. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner .. Sanglota le petit dauphin en me poussant gentiment avec son petit bec.

\- Être un humain est mon vœux le plus cher, mais ne plus te revoir sera très dur .. J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire .. Quel choix compliqué. Soufflais-je en regardant toujours cette fiole bleuâtre avec hésitation.

\- Si tu pars, je serai toujours là pour toi et t'aider ! Tu sais où me trouver si tu te décidais de devenir humaine ?

Un petit sourire s'élargissait puis je me suis mise à rire doucement.

\- Évidement, et je viendrai te voir à la nuit tomber. Répondais-je en souriant de plus bel.

Avant même que les rayons du soleil n'atteignent le rivage, j'ai ouvert le flacon, un bruit sourd s'était fait entendre puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me suis mise à boire cul-sec le contenue.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : La transformation

**Coucou ! Voilà le 3 éme chapitre ! ;)**

XAliceX **: C'est sur que faire tomber le Joker amoureux d'une parfaite inconnue en 1 semaine sera difficile ;) mais je n'en dis pas plus haha. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant et je tâcherai de publier régulièrement, en plus j'ai de bonnes idées ! Haha. Merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir :D**

Audiiiie **: Bienvenue sur cette fic ! Je suis conte de de savoir que toutes mes fictions te plaisent ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plairai également ^^ et merci pour ta review ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le liquide bleuâtre coula lentement dans ma gorge. Le goût était immonde, et je pouvais déjà ressentir des picotements aux niveaux de ma queue, suite à des brûlures infernales. Quelques secondes après, une lumière blanche éblouissante m 'aveuglait. Je ne voyais plus rien. Dès qu'elle fut éclipsée j'ai pu voir à la place de ma si belle est majestueuse queue de poisson, deux belles paires de jambes musclées et enlancées . Je sortais une, puis deux jambes tout en les admirant avec un large sourire puis regardais mon ami, l'expression joyeuse.

Qu'elle sensation sensationnelle d'avoir des jambes ‼ je les caressais doucement avec des yeux l'euphoriques puis me mît à toucher mes orteils en jouant avec le gros pouce. Avoir des jambes était très étrange. Javais l'impression que ma queue s'est fendue en deux et je me sentais plus légère et étrange. Sans mes écailles j'avais la douloureuse sensation d'être nue.

\- Cordélia ! Tu es .. Humaine maintenant. Sa voix était mélancolique.

-… Mince .. Aucun son ne sortait de ma voix. Je voulais lui répondre, mais en vain. Comme l'avait prédit la sorcière des mers, mon sens du parler à disparu au même moment où mes jambes ont apparues. Une expression triste de ma part était permise.

Après quelques minutes, j'essayais avec bien des difficultés de me mettre debout, comme les humains. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir en équilibre. Ma tête me disait d'avancer, mais mes jambes non. Après être tombée une bonne centaine de fois dans l'eau j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre parfait. Même que je pouvais presque marcher correctement. Bon, il y avait quand même du pain sur la planche, mais s'était déjà un bon début. Mon ami partit une fois que je suis sorti de l'eau et marchais sur le sable doré.

Le sable, quelle matière si douce, si chaude, si apaisante ! Et quelle drôle d'effet lorsque les grains entrent entre tes doigts de pieds. Alors que je cherchais de vu l'homme de mes rêves, voici que je vis alors des humains sur le ponton. Curieuse de nature, je me suis avancé discrètement tout en me cachant.

Et Ô surprise il était là ! Comme par magie ! Entouré de plusieurs humains féminins et masculins. Ils étaient en train de mettre un homme à la mer. Mort probablement. De lui je pouvais reconnaître son étrange maquillage.

Mes jambes tremblaient, je ne savait plus comment faire pour avancer, elles étaient si fragiles ! Ou nerveuses .. C'est en tombant par terre que je me fis remarquer. L'homme avec du maquillage et ses hommes sursautèrent et prirent leur revolver.

\- Patron ! On est pas seul !

\- Fouillez partout ! Ordonna ce dernier en se léchant les lèvres.

Tout le monde exécuta les ordre. Moi couchée par terre, trouva comme par miracle un vieux drap qui traînait sur le ponton et le déposa sur moi. Je pouvais entendre des pas s'approcher de plus en plus de moi, faisant accélérer mes battements de cœur . C'est alors qu'une femme imposante arriva se posta vers moi. Je levais les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux étaient marrons et malgré sa forte corpulence ses traits du visage étaient très fins et très doux. Alors que je m'apprêtais de lui sourire l'humaine me fit brusquement sursauter lorsqu'elle hurla :

\- Hé Ho ‼ JE L'AI TROUVÉE ‼

L'humaine fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que je ne portais pas de vêtement. Lorsque le reste des humains arrivèrent , tout le monde afficha un air surpris en me voyant. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça.

\- Mais ... Mais c'est une meuf ! Et .. Et .. Et pourquoi ne porte-elle pas de vêtement ? S'exclama gravement un homme tout en me regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi ! Répondit la femme qui m'avait vu la première avant de poser lourdement ses mains sur ses hanches tout en continuant de me lancer des regards accusateurs.

\- Je savais pas que Gotham était un camp de nudiste Haahhaa ‼ Reprit un autre humain avec un sourire malsain.

\- Mmmmmmh et si on s'amusé hein les gas ?

Je pouvais voir les regards ahurissant de la part de chaque homme à mon égard. Je ne savais pas à quel point un humain mâle pouvait agir de façon aussi déplacée face une femme.

\- Dégagez ! Sortez de mon chemin que je puisse voir la personne qui nous espionnait ! Intervint justement l'homme que mon coeur battait tout en plongeant son regard sombre dans mes yeux paniqués.

Je commençais à paniquer réellement lorsque je vis une arme sortir de sa poche, enfin de compte ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de vouloir s'approcher de mon homme étrange. L'humaine avait sans doute remarquée ma crainte et s'est tout doucement approché de moi.

\- Attendez ! Demandons lui des explications. Je suis sûr que cette petite n'est pas une espionne !

L'homme au maquillage leva les yeux au ciel puis passa sa langue sur ses cicatrices. Pourquoi d'ailleurs portait-il ces marques au ca de ses lèvres ?

\- Non nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! J'vais la butter ! Reprit ce dernier en se léchant une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Laisse lui une chance ! Insista l'humaine en lui faisant les yeux doux afin de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis.

L'homme au maquillage étrange baissa son arme avant de bredouiller une phrase incompréhensible.

C'est alors que l'humaine s'approcha de moi en me fixant durement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles jeune fille ? Elle se pencha vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

Je la regardais ne sachant quoi dire, je comprenais le langage des humains mais je ne pouvais pas parler. Privée de ma voix aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Je regardais ces humains, l'air apeuré. Un homme vint brusquement me saisir les joues, avec violence et répéta la phrase avec plus d'agressivité que cette dernière.

\- Arrête Luc. Tu lui fais peur. Laisse moi faire ! Dis, petite, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand on te parle ? Tu as peur ?

Je faisais le signe comme quoi je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayais de leurs expliquer que j'étais une sirène, que j'avais bu une potion pour devenir humaine et que j'avais perdu l'usage de ma voix, mais personne ne semblait réellement comprendre, notablement l'homme que j'aimais, il me regardait comme si que j'étais aussi idiote qu'une méduse !

J'essayais aussi de leurs faire rappeler que c'est moi qui avais sauvée leur patron de la noyade, avec de grands gestes. Mais là aussi personne ne me comprenait. Triste de ne pas avoir réussit à me faire comprendre, je baissais les yeux en expirant lourdement.

\- Tu ne parle pas, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu nous entend ? Reprit l'humaine en faisant des signes des mains. Je crois que que cette petite est en état de choque. Elle posa ses yeux sur le reste de la compagnie avant de souffler. Elle nest pas un danger.

Je hochais la tête en souriant.

\- Bon maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus sur cette idiote il serait peut-être temps de la buter et se tailler d'ici ! Intervint l'homme que j'aimais puis braqua son arme devant mes yeux apeurés.

L'humaine en me voyant trembler comme une feuille arrêta cet homme.

\- Non ne fais pas ça ! Comme je viens de le dire cette petite nous fera pas de mal !

\- Tire toi de là ! Elle nous a entendu !

\- Regarde la Joker ! Regarde la et dit moi si à l'air d'une espionne ! Regarde là !

\- Léa arrête de dire des conterie ! Lança l'humain qui m'avait saisi les joues avec violence. Il devait probablement être le mari de ma sauveuse.

\- Je ne dis pas de connerie Luc ! Je ne vais pas laisser cette pauvre fille se livrer toute seule ! Et puis je suis sûr que nos filles seront ravies d'avoir une nouvelle amie ! Je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous !

\- Tu es dingue ..

L'homme que j'aimais écoutait les autres sans mot dire. Il réfléchissait, il jeta des regards vers moi. Toujours dos contre un mur, enveloppée dans un drap blanc. L'homme remarquait que je le fixait aussi, il s' approcha de moi et s'accroupi. Il me pris le menton et me força à le regarder. Il pouvait y lire en moi comme un appel au secours, mais j'avais comme l'impression que celui-ci sentait quelque chose d'étrange. Voyant mon corps tremblant il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et se dévêtit de son long manteau qu'il mit sur mes épaules.

\- Elle vient avec nous. Mais au moindre faux pas, je la tue !

Tous furent assez surpris de sa réaction. Ce que je devais conclure avec cet humain, c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi docile que je le pensais. Je pense qu'arriver à le conquérir ne sera pas une mince affaire.

Bon sang Cordélia, tu t'es vraiment mi dans un sacré pétrin ! espérons qu'il finira par m'aimer avant le dernier jour..

\- Bon maintenant quittons cet endroit, on retourne à la base ! Ras le cul de rester dans ce todit !

Tout le monde montèrent alors dans un immense objet blanc capable de rouler. D'après mon ami Perlikan les humains appellent ça un véhicule. Un objet très utile pour se déplacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! grouille-toi ! Lança un des homme en me faisant au passage sortir de mes songes.

J'étais placée à l'arrière avec tous les autres. Tous discutèrent entre eux tout me m'adressant des regards suspects.

Nous étions arrivé dans une grande maison, elle était situé tout près de la mer de Gotham. Cette maison était très grande . Des tableaux ornaient tout le long des couloirs et comme une odeur de renfermée se faisait sentir.

J'avais toujours la veste de l'homme que j'aimais sur moi, et pouvais humer son odeur. Une drôle d'odeur, assez forte de renfermée mélangé à des substances que je ne connaissais pas. Je fus aider par la gentille humaine qui m'aida à monter les escaliers.

\- Allez, un pied après l'autre .. Elle m'encouragea en souriant et rigola quand je trébuchais. Quand à moi, je me suis mise à rougir quand je vis les yeux sombres de l'homme de mon coeur se poser sur moi.

Je marchais tout en lui faisant un petit sourire, celui ci haussa un sourcil avant de ronchonner quelque chose et quitta mon champ de vision. Arrivée dans le salon, je fus accueillie avec de grand yeux curieux de la part des autres humains qui étaient resté ici.

\- Et bien, en voilà une jolie nana ! Sur quelle trottoir l'avez-vous trouvé hein ? comment tu t'appelles petite ? Mon nom à moi est Ruddy !

\- Hey ! J'aime bien les rousse ! Apparement elles sont douées au lit ! S'exclama un autre avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Laissez cette petite tranquille et ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Gronda cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel. Les filles ! Vous avez une invitée ‼

A la seconde qui suivait je pouvais voir deux jeunes filles de mon âge, aussi jolies l'une que l'autre arriver droit vers moi. Leurs visages avaient l'air étonné.

\- Heu .. Pourquoi elle ne porte pas de vêtement ? Lança celle qui avait de long cheveux noirs en cascade, avec de grand yeux marrons.

\- Comme elle est jolie ! Répondit la seconde, celle ci les avaient plus courts et raides. Tu as vu Sophie la couleur de ses yeux !

\- Nous l'avons trouvée sans vêtement. Amenez là dans la chambre d'ami, ça sera la sienne à présent. Ah, et soyez cool avec elle, elle a subi un choc et ne peut pas parler. Faites en sorte à ce qu'elle se sente bien ici.

\- Et qu'elle prenne un bain ! Car elle chlingue ! intervint l'homme au maquillage qui était assoupi sur le canapé en train de regarder des images qui bougeaient sur un écran. Drôle d'invention. Pensais-je.

Decidement être une humaine n'est pas aussi simple que je l'aurai pensée !

\- Hey patron ! C'est super sympa d'avoir embauché une belle nana ! Nous n'allons plus nous ennuyer maintenant !

\- Tu ne t'approche pas d'elle Ruddy ! Trancha Léa durement. Bon, je monte à l'étage, voir comment va notre nouvelle recrue.

 **À suivre ..**

 **Alors vos impressions ? Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment très drôle ;)**

 **Bisous et bonne journée !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Première sortie

**Voilà ! Chapitre 4 en ligne ! Tu vas pouvoir le lire ce week-end** XAliceX **;) je suis d'ailleurs très contente que ma fiction te plaise autant ^^** **Oui le Joker n'est pas dup, mais va-t-il se souvenir avant une semaine ? Et finir par ex prouver de l'amour pour elle ? Haha :p**

Audiiie **: Oui .. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui .. Et je la comprends le Joker est tellement choux ! Lol**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Les deux humaines m'emmenèrent dans une très grande chambre doté d'un immense lit et d'un mur blanc éclatant. Je regardais cette pièce avec curiosité et fascination. Les humains avaient tellement d'imagination que j'en suis restée hors de moi. Je marchais doucement dans la salle, les yeux curieux qui se balançant de partout, ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de toucher à tout et tout mettre à ma bouche. Les filles me regardèrent comme ci que j'avais perdue la tête puis fit semblant de sourire pour cacher ma honte.

\- Je vais lui couler un bain. Anna, trouves moi une serviette propre et des huiles essentiel.

\- Un bain ? A cette heure ci ?! S'exclama l'autre humaine en croisant les bras.

\- Oui ! Tu ne l'as pas humée ou quoi ? Elle ne sens vraiment pas la rose et je ne tiens pas à avoir une remarque de plus de notre cher patron ! Protesta l'autre en grimaçant.

\- Tu as raison .. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. En attendant, surveille la elle a l'air un peu .. Étrange !

Je regardais les deux humaines discuter tout en regardant celle au cheveux longs et bouclés mettre de l'eau chaude dans une immense, comme dirait apparement les humain baignoire. Je penchais la tête en essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'objet qui faisait couler l'eau puis me mît à rire intérieurement. Décidément les humains inventaient de drôles de choses. Certes magiques et fascinante mais étranges .

\- Voilà ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! maintenant laissons la seule ! Au même moment la femme qui m'avait sauvée entra puis m'adressa un grand sourire, ce que je le lui rendis, en un bien plus timide que le sien.

\- Je lui ai préparée un bain, elle en a bien besoin .. Comment va le patron ?

La mère de famille hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée, mais il faudrai que vous lui prêtez des vêtements. Demain nous irons faire du shopping pour qu'elle puisse faire sa garde robe. Le patron est dans la salle de torture, en train de « s'amuser » avec une de ses victime.

\- J'vais lui prêter un soutif et un string. Sophie quant à toi tu te charges du vêtement ! Lança Anna en sortant de la salle de bain sans même m'adresser un regard.

Je pouvait voir Sophie soupirer puis déposer une petite robe bleue avant de mettre des huiles essentielles dans le bain. « Hummm ça sens drôlement bon ‼ »

\- Bon, je te laisse miss, tu nous rejoins en bas quand tu aura terminée, d'accord ? Souffla Sophie en m'adressant un sourire tendre.

Je hochais la tête en souriant comme une idiote puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule. Je glissais dans l'eau tout en gémissant de plaisir. Bien sûr, dépourvue de voix, aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Je m'amusais comme une gamine avec ce que les humains appellent savon à faire des bulles puis rigolais tout en tapant des mains.

Je regardais mes jambes avec adoration et jouais avec mes orteils et constata que mes ongles ont changés de couleur, ils étaient devenue bleue claire, comme mon ancienne queue. J'étais belle est bien une humaine et était tellement heureuse. Et encore plus du fait que je vivais maintenant chez l'humain de mon coeur. D'ailleurs, je crois que je connaissais son nom. D'après Sophie et Anna il s'appelait le Joker ? Je devais avouer que c'était un non pas commun. D'ailleurs je me demandais aussi si le mien était utilisé chez les humains.

Après être restée suffisamment longtemps dans l'eau, je suis sortit puis il ne m'a fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour me sécher. Étant une sirène de naissance l'eau était mon élément et ma peau humaine la absorbée en quelques minutes. Je rigolais puis pris un objet que d'après mon ami Perlikan les humains appelaient brosse à cheveux. Je saisis cet objet puis appliqua doucement sur ma longue et indomptable chevelure rouge. « Bien plus pratique et efficaces qu'un coquillage » soufflais-je en souriant.

Une fois ma crinière rouge coiffée, j'ai enfilée avec difficulté le morceau de tissu que les humains appellent robes. Je me suis regardée devant la glace puis constat qu'elle était bien mise. J'attrapa l'autre tissu, plus dur puis le plaqua au niveau de ma poitrine. Je grimaçais en me disant que ce n'était pas jolie et qu'il n'allait pas du tout avec ma robe. D'ailleurs, je me demandais avec quoi cela pourrai aller ..

Il restait, sur levier, un autre tissu cette fois ci bien plus doux et élastique, dont un côté était bien plus fin que l'autre. Je regardait cet objet avec des yeux mi ronds mi curieux puis le balança de l'autre côté de la salle.

Une fois prête, je suis descendue en bas ou mes nouvelles amies m'attendaient. Ce fut Sophie qui alla vers moi.

\- Oh mon dieu ‼! Je kiff trop tes cheveux ‼ Tu me fais trop penser à Rebelle ! Tu connais le dessin animé !

Je secouais la tête en grimaçant. « Non je ne connaissais pas cette personne et puis qu'est-ce qu'un dessin animé ? Encore une invention magique créé par les humains ? Je rigolais intérieurement. Ce fut ensuite celle qui m'a sauvée qui vint vers moi puis caressa ma chevelure en souriant.

\- Tu es mignonne comme tout et puis cette robe te vas à ravir ! Me complimenta-t-elle ce qui me fit rougir.

\- Pff elle n'a même pas mît de soutien gorge ! Coupa Anna en ayant quelque chose dans la bouche. Un objet long ou de la fumée sortait laissant apparaître une odeur nocive.

\- Anna ! Tu vas arrêter ! Rends toi utile, et fais la vaisselle ! Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur moi, d'un regard plus doux avant de poser une main sur mon dos. Allez viens, nous allons cuisiner entre filles d'accord ? Au fait mon nom est Lea.

Je hocha la tête avec mon plus beau sourire. J'ai pour la première fois cuisinée. Au début je devais avouer être une piètre cuisinière, mais avec l'aide de ma nouvelle amie humaine et ses filles, j'ai appris à prendre sur moi et à faire des progrès. J'étais très fière de moi, le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais fait avait bonne allure et semblait divinement bon !

Une nouvelle expérience dans le monde des humains.

Peu de temps après, le Joker et ses hommes arrivèrent dans le salon, les vêtements remplis de sang humain. Mon coeur battait à la chamade lorsque j'étais consciente de la présence du Joker et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi lorsque je mettais les couverts.

Nous nous sommes mis à table quelque minutes plus tard. J'étais assise près des deux sœurs et avais le Joker placé juste en face de moi.

Il était très dur pour moi au début, ne connaissant pas comment me servir de ce que les humains appèlent couverts j'ai été contrainte d'imiter les autres même si j'avais beaucoup plus de difficultés. Je pouvais également sentir les regards persistant de tous les humains mâles sur moi, me faisant sentir mal à l'aise. Seul le Joker resta neutre de ma présence, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un œil sur moi de temps à autre.

Après avoir mangée, je suis reparti dans ma chambre puis m'étala comme une gamine sur le lit et constata avec adoration qu'il était très confortable. « Bien mieux que le sable » soufflais-je dans ma tête en postant sur moi l'épaisse couverture et trouva à la minute qui suivait, le sommeil.

« Et voilà, ma première nuit humaine. »

 **OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Léa entra dans ma chambre. Je dormais paisiblement, même un orage n'aurait pu me réveiller. Elle ressortit de ma chambre et croisa le Joker dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Réunion dans la salle tout de suite ! Et ne discute pas ‼

\- Oh, oui oui, je suis juste venue voir si notre petite recrue se portait bien. Apparement oui ! Même qu'elle dort comme un bébé ! Elle est tellement mignonne.

\- QUOI ? Elle dort encore ⁈ j'vais lui en coller deux mots ! Ici on ne flemmarde pas ! Gronda le Joker en se dirigeant vers ma chambre.

\- Non Joker je ..

\- Ne proteste pas ! C'est moi qui commande ici ! Vas rejoindre les autres c'est un ordre !

Lea s'en alla en levant les yeux au ciel , et aussi inquiète de ce que le Joker pourrai me réserver. Elle trouva ses filles en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et le reste de la compagnie affalé sur un fauteuil, regardant la télévision.

\- Ou est la fille ? Demanda sa fille, Sophie, légèrement déçut.

\- Elle dormait quand je suis venue la voir .. Et la le patron n'est pas content ..

\- Ah merde .. Ça risque de barder ..

\- Et bah tant mieux ! Moi aussi j'aurai aimée dormir encore hein ! Ragea la seconde en trempant une brioche dans son chocolat chaud, sous les regards noirs des autres.

Entre temps, le Joker était entré dans ma chambre. Il se rendit près du lit et constata que je dormais à point fermé. Il ouvrit les rideaux, afin de laisser entrer le soleil dans la pièce. Un soleil qui vous rendrez aveugle en deux secondes. « Aiiiiie mais .. Qu'est-ce ce.. »

\- ON CE LÈVE ‼ IL FAIT BEAU LES OISEAUX CHANTENT ‼ DEBOUT ‼

Je me suis mise à plisser des yeux avant de poser un oreiller sur mon visage afin de cacher la lumière qui me brûlait la rétine.

Cependant le Joker jeta mon oreiller avant de me pousser du lit, me porta puis me jeta sous la douche en allumant l'eau froide.

« Mais il est fou ! Elle est gelée ‼ » Grondais-je intérieurement en tremblant et faisant la grimace.

\- Au moins ça ta réveillée ! Réunion dans 5 minutes. Tâche à t'habiller correctement et à nous rejoindre en bas ! Sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

Le Joker attendit au moins dix minutes derrière la porte. J'avais vraiment du mal à m'habiller tout seule, et pourquoi les humains portent-t-ils des vêtements ?! Le joker étant exaspéré de m'attendre entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il me vit en ce que les humains appellent petite culotte, le soutient gorge sur ma tête et entrain de me battre avec un long vêtement bleue qui servait à cacher les jambes. Aussitôt il ferma la porte, étant surpris par la scène et exaspérée. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, de colère chose que l'on ne voyait pas sous son maquillage et décida d'appeler Lea. Le Joker voulu enlever cette image de la tête mais elle semblait apparement résidait dans sa rétine pour un long moment. Visiblement il était agacé par la situation.

\- J'crois que ton imbéciles de recrue à besoin de toi pour s'habiller ! Il descendit rejoindre les autres en marmonnant des injures.

Lea se dépêcha puis entra dans ma chambre avant d'éclater de rire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis alla vers moi.

\- Voyons trésor .. Attends je vais t'apprendre .. Mais d'où viens tu hein ?

Je lui adressa un sourire. Si elle savait d'où je venais .. Après m'avoir aidée nous sommes allé en bas rejoindre les autres dont certains ne manquaient pas de siffler. « Serait-ce une façon de dire bonjour ? » je haïssais les épaules puis m'asseya sur la table avec les filles dont Sophie madressa de grands sourire et Anna .. S'était Anna .. Les hommes quittèrent le salon et j'aurai voulu les suivre mais Sophie m'en empêcha.

\- Désolée mais les réunions sont uniquement réservées aux mecs.

\- Ouais d'ailleurs moi j'ai la barre de rester ici .. Anna se leva puis mit quelque chose sur ses oreilles.. Je ne sais pas comment cela s'appelle mais je sais que les humains s'en servent pour écouter de la musique. « Cela change des concerts de crabe, de sirène et poissons musiciens. »

\- Hey Anna attends, mam a dit que nous devons faire du shopping pour que la petite puisse faire sa garde robe !

\- Et merde .. Quelle poisse celle là ! Elle s'en alla.

\- Hey ou vas tu !

\- J'vais fumer une clope, je reviens ! Ce n'est pas possible je ne peux pas avoir la paix dans cette maison !

Tout le long du shopping, les filles me disaient de rester près d'elles . Mes yeux se posèrent de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, j'empruntais des ce que les humains appellaient escalators , j'étais vraiment au ange ! Un vrai petit paradis le monde des hommes !

\- Non de dieu ! Ou est-elle encore passée ? Lança Sophie en s'inquiétant.

\- Quoi elle n'était pas près de toi ! Gronda Anna.

\- Bah si ! Il y a quelques secondes et boom disparue !

\- Putain de merde ! Mais on aurait dû lui acheter une laisse à cette morveuse !

Les filles arrivèrent près de moi, je visage inquiet, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'avais rien fait de mal, je regardais toutes les robes dans chaque rayon ! J'en avais pris des roses de jaunes des vertes de bleues des blanches .. Le chariot était remplit a craquer !

\- Hey Sophie arrête ça va nous coûter la peau du cul ! Elle a assez de robe à présent !

\- On s'en fou c'est le Joker qui paye ! Protesta Sophie en levant les yeux au ciel et en me montrant de belle robe de soirée.

\- Garde des sous pour mes clopes aussi.

\- Ouais .. Hey fifille regarde ce que .. Mince ou est elle ?

\- Putain elle fait vraiment chier là.

J'étais parti dans un autre rayon là où des personnes étaient prisonniers dans des écrans. Je posais mes mains dessus tout en tapant assez fort pour essayer de les sauver. Ils semblaient m'appeler et je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux, seraient-il ici parce qu'ils avaient fait du mal ? je me suis mise à gratter l'écran puis remise à taper dessus, mais en vain. Au même moment un humain mâle arriva vers moi et me gronda en disant que je n'avais plus accès à ce rayon .. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'avais rien fait de mal, je voulais juste sauver ses humains ! « Les humains tous des égoïstes ! »

\- Tiens la voilà ! S'écria Sophie en courant vers moi.

\- Tiens tiens, cette fille est avec vous ? Reprit l'humain en croisant les bras.

\- Oui.. Elle est sourde muette et autiste ! Répondit Sophie en gloussant.

\- Ma soeur dit cela pour ne pas dire qu'elle est zin-zin. Intervint Anna en retournant dans le rayon musique.

\- Bon.. Ça va pour cette fois, mais tachez de la surveiller sinon je serai obligé de la foutre dehors !

\- Très bien .. On va y aller de toute façon .. Anna ramène toi !

Après avoir passé toutes mes robes sur un tapis qui bouge, nous sommes sortit dehors et instalé au bord de la plage en train de manger une glace. Anna en avait prit une au chocolat, Sophie à la fraise et moi, une de couleur bleue qui me rappelait l'océan.

\- Je me demande d'où vient cette fille, j'aimerai connaître son nom, savoir si ses parents la cherchent. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'une fille de notre âge se retrouve dans cette situation ? Coupa Sophie le silence qui avait prit place.

\- Ne te casses pas la tête, elle a sûrement dû prendre un coup sur la tête et oublié qui elle est et ne plus pouvoir parler !

\- Je ne sais pas .. Et si nous lui trouvons un nom hein ?

\- Laisse le patron décider. Bon, on se casse ? J'ai envie de rentrer à la piaule !

\- On y va..

Lorsque nous étions de retour à la maison, le Joker me vit monter avec de gros paquets pleins a craquer dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui faire de gros sourire tellement qu'il était beau puis une fois dans ma chambre j'ai commencée mettre mes robes dans l'armoire qui se trouvait près de mon lit.

S'était pour moi une excellente journée et j'appréciais de plus en plus les humains. Après m'être reposée un instant je suis descendu rejoindre les autres lorsque Lea me préviens que ce soir nous allons sortir, que le Joker avait prévu quelque chose. Je me suis mise à sourire puis enfila des vêtements chauds car ici il, dès que la nuit tombait il faisait extrêmement froid.

 **A suivre ..**

 **Jespere que ça vous à plu ! Je publierai la suite bientôt ^^ j'essaie de faire un chapitre par semaine :)**

 **Bisous bisous ! :D et donnez moi plus de reviews ça motive !**


	5. Chapter 5: I gave my heart a psychopath

**Tali : Merci pour ton commentaire, je l'ai donc pris en compte et modifié mon 4 éme chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Doucement je descendais des escaliers puis je me suis mise à sourire très fort lorsque je vis le Joker mettre un couteau dans sa veste violette. Je rejoignis Lea et ses filles qui étaient maintenant devenues mes amies. Je pouvais encore sentir les regards des autres hommes de la compagnie puis ne pus m'empêcher de me mordiller les lèvres pour cacher ma gêne. Tous sortirent de la maison et allèrent de poster devant la grande camionnette blanche. Je m'apprêtais à suivre les autres lorsque je fus instantanément retenue par le Joker.

\- Où comptes-tu aller hein ? Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres avec rapidité.

Je me suis mise à le fixer sans bouger d'un poile. Mes yeux topazes plongeaient dans ceux sombres de l'agent du chaos et ne pus m'empêcher de noter, que son regard était aussi hypnotisant qu'intrigant. A ce moment là j'avais tellement eu envie d'utiliser mes pouvoirs afin de pénétrer dans son esprit. Je voulais savoir un tas de chose, comme, si il me trouvait belle, si j'étais son genre de femme, ou au contraire si il ne m'aimais pas. J'aurai pu le faire, je le savais, mais son regard ténébreux m'en empêcha. Celui-ci était tel que la glace et semblait pouvoir lire en moi. Il avait comme le pouvoir de percer dans les esprits des autres. Très fascinant ! Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite, lentement, sur ses lèvres boursouflées puis comme hypnotisé et enviée par sa grosse langue qui les caressait sans cesse avec avidité. Une autre question me passa à l'esprit. « Avait-il mal ? » Un pincement me va droit au coeur lorsque je me remémora du souvenir que je me suis permise de voir lorsque je l'ai sauvée la vie. Je connaissais les origines de ses cicatrices et ne pouvais qu'éprouver de la pitié pour lui et de la rage envers l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. Ce regard avait duré, selon moi, une éternité, alors que seulement quelques secondes se sont écroulées.

\- Tu restes là tu as compris ?! Reprit-il en pointant son couteau vers moi.

« Quoi ? Je reste ici ? Loin de toi ? Mais .. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-je fais encore ? Serait-il toujours en colère parce que je me suis réveillée tard ? » Je le regardais avec une mine triste et boudeuse, tel qu'un poisson à peine sortit de l'eau avant que je ne vois Lea se joindre à notre conversation.

\- Et bien patron ? La petite ne vient pas avec nous ?

\- Non elle reste ici ! Je ne veux pas d'une enfant avec nous ce soir ! Quelle regarde la télé ça l'occupera ! Termina-t-il en prenant congé de ma présence. Je pouvais sentit la main de Lea se poser sur mon épaule tout en m'adressant un regard désolé.

\- Nous serons très vite de retour, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Et qu'elle ne touche à rien sinon elle aura affaire à moi ! Avait dit le Joker, de loin, de sa voix doucereuse.

Je la vis s'éloigner et monter avec les autres dans la camionnette. Quant à moi, je suis retournée à l'intérieur, ferma la porte derrière moi.

Profitant de l'absence des autres , je pris le temps d'explorer cette maison, certes ce n'était pas aussi grand que le château d'Atlantica mais c'était plutôt sympa. L'une des portes donnaient accès sur une bibliothèque, et .. non d'un crabe quel désordre ! Tous les livres étaient étalés par terre, déchirés et surtout les murs étaient tagués de Ha Ha Ha, ou bien Why so serious ? En rouge probablement .. Du sang d'humain ? Je grimaçais. Le Joker avait transformé la bibliothèque à sa façon.

Je refermais doucement la porte et descendis dans le salon. Je me suis tranquillement sur ce que les humains appellent sofa et attendis sagement le retour de l'homme de ma vie. J'étais tentée de regarder ce que les humains appellent la télé, mais comment y arriver ? Je pris mon courage à deux mains et essaya de l'allumer, j'essayais d'imiter les autres en essaye d'appuyer sur toutes les touches

Après plusieurs chipotages, j'avais finalement réussi. L'image me montrait un film à l'eau de rose. Je le regarda en entier et retiens quelques passages, ce qui m'aidera à faire de même avec mon Joker. De bonnes idées pour le séduire et il tombera amoureux de moi de la même manière que les personnages du film. « Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensée plus tôt ? » Après être lassée de la télévision, je suis partie dans une autre salle, celle qui était la plus au fond, sans gêne, je suis entrée puis mise en mode curieuse.

Cette chambre était sans aucun doute celle du Joker. Du au fait qu'il y avait un désordre monstre et elle possédait la même odeur sur lui, une odeur peu banale mais qui ne me dérangeais aucunement, au contraire tout ce qui était unique j'adorais ! Mes mains glissèrent le long de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elles effleurent quelque chose de rectangulaire et .. Un livre ? Un livre qui était écris en gros en rouge " Pornographie " Curieuse, je me suis demandée ce que ce mot voulait dire, puis après avoir feuilletée quelques pages et avoir vu des choses qui resteraient probablement à tout jamais gravés dans ma rétine je me suis mise à le reposer, je pouvais sentir alors toute la honte monter en moi et mes joues s'enflammer. "Alors comme ça le Joker aime ce genre de .. Livre ? "

Neamoins, je pouvais noter à quel point les humains avaient de drôles de manières pour se faire des .. Caresses.

Quelques heures après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant des éclats de rires de la part des filles.

\- Ooh la tête du mafieux quand le patron lui a fait son fameux tour de magie ! Répondit Sophie en ayant les larmes au yeux.

\- Il c'est mit a chialer comme un bébé ! Répondit la seconde sœur.

Quant à moi en voyant le Joker rigoler aux éclats avec les autres je me suis approchée doucement tandis que les autres reprirent leurs occupation. Sans crier gare, je me se jetée sur lui le serrant très fort dans mes bras. « Hummmm comme il m'avait manqué ! » Cependant, le Joker se dégagea aussitôt de mes bras et me repoussa avec violence et pivota contre le mur en grimaçant de douleur.

\- NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ‼ Hurla ce dernier en me giflant de toutes ses forces.

Face à la situation, ma main caressa ma joue endolorie puis mes yeux commençaient à se remplir d'eau. Les hurlements du Joker avait sortit Lea de ses occupations puis se posta près de moi, remarqua ma joue rouge, mon état apeuré et mes yeux remplit d'eau. Elle pouvoir également voir le Joker furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais patron ? Demanda cette dernière en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, signe de mécontentement.

\- Elle c'est jetée sur moi comme ça ! Tu as intérêt de lui apprendre les bonnes manières sinon je la tue ! TU AS COMPRIS !

Lea leva les yeux au ciel, quant à moi, je tremblait comme une feuille ayant peur qu'il mette ses dires à exécution.

\- Elle était simplement contente de te voir, cette petite est gentille comme tout et ..

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose que le Joker c'est précipité vers elle puis avait sortit son couteau de sa poche. J'avais ouvert grands les yeux et m'apprêtais de réagir si il s'avérait qu'il lui fasse du mal.

\- Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ? Reprit le Joker de sa voix doucereuse.

Lea gloussa un instant avant de lui adresser un faix sourire.

\- Que j'ai .. Tout compris.

Le Joker relâcha son couteau avant de se lécher les lèvres.

\- Je préfère ça.

Je pouvais voir les autres filles en train de me dévisager puis chuchotaient ensemble.

\- Je crois qu'elle a un sérieux probleme.

\- Mais non Anna tu n'as pas compris ? Je crois qu'elle en pince pour lui ? Souffla Sophie en souriant.

\- QUOI ? Sérieux ? Elle en pince pour .. Pour le patron ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon dieu, mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

Après cet incident, je suis remontée dans m chambre en train de me brosser les cheveux. J'avais pas mal pleurée, je me demandais aussi pourquoi il avait réagit de la sorte, je ne lui avait portant rien fais de mal. Si ? Si ça se trouve je l'ai serré trop fort et .. Je hochais la tête, non, peux être que c'est parce que je sens mauvais ? ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. Si c'était le cas, j'étais définitivement dans le pétrin !

Je vis quelques instants plus tard Lea entrer dans ma chambre avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas bien ma petite ?

Je secouais tristement la tête en versant quelques larmes. Elle s'asseyait à mes côtés tout en caressant chevelure.

\- Oooh c'est à cause du patron ?

Je me suis mise à hocher positivement la tête en baissant la tête.

\- Tu sais ma petite .. Le Joker est .. Comment dire. Il est très bizarre, impulsif, il n'arrête pas de penser à des choses que nous n'osons même pas imaginer. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire régner le chaos autour de lui, il est quelqu'un de destructeur et manipulateur. Mais au font il a eu la gentillesse de nous donner un foyer, de quoi nous nourrir. C'est pourquoi nous lui devons le plus grand respect. Évite de rester dans ses parages et tout ce passera bien.

« Tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire régner le chaos autour de lui, il est quelqu'un de destructeur et manipulateur ? » Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ?

\- Allez viens, on va manger avant d'aller dormir, tu es d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête puis je me suis mise à la suivre en souriant légèrement.

Peu de temps après nous sommes passé à table. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais d'éviter de regarder le Joker dans les yeux et rigolais lorsque j'entendais les autres blaguer. Après le repas, tout le monde était parti se coucher, sauf moi, l'envie de prendre l'air y était.

Je marchais le long de la plage, Il faisait nuit noire la lune était haute dans le ciel, les étoiles illuminait le ciel, c'était magnifique. Seul le doux hurlement d'une chouette, se faisait entendre, tout était paisible. Je m'agenouilla et caressa l'eau de sa main droite, observant les cercles se disperser petit à petit vers le milieu de la masse sombre et liquide. Elle était tiède et agréable. Je pouvais ressentir toute la joie que j'éprouvais lorsque j'étais encore qu'une sirène.

Rien ne pouvait déranger l'équilibre que je me suis crée . Rien ou… Personne. L'eau était pur, et personne n'oserait déranger l'harmonie qui règnait ici.

Soudais je sursauta. Il m'avais semblé apercevoir une ombre un peu plus loin et l'eau bouger doucement. Je me suis mise à froncer les sourcils et ..

\- Cordélia c'est moi !

Je me suis mise à placer mes mains sur ma bouche lorsque je reconnaissais cette voix. Elle appartenait à mon ami Ziphon ! Non d'une étoile de mer comme il me manquait ! J'aurai tellement voulu lui répondre, hélas je ne pouvais plus parler, je lui adressais de grands sourire et montrais ma joie de le revoir.

\- Alors ? Il est tombé amoureux de toi ?

Je secouais la tête, tristement. Il me redit le même regard avant de me donner du courage. En effet si je compte cette nuit, il me reste 5 jour encore, je pouvais y arriver, même si l'homme sue j'aimais était en fait, selon Lea un criminel, psychopathe manipulateur.

Après avoir discuté pendant un certain moment, je me suis mise en direction de la maison puis avant même d'entrer, je me suis assise sur l'herbe, les genoux contre ma poitrine, observant les étoiles. « Comme elles étaient belles ce soir » avais-je dit, dans ma tête. Si j'avais encore ma voix je me serais mise à chanter, hélas, je devais passer outre à cette envie. Mes yeux descendirent des étoiles jusqu'à la maison, lorsque je vis, en fronçant les sourcils le Joker posté devant la fenêtre en train de me dévisager. Son regard était aussi froid que la glace et sa langue caressait sans cesse ses lèvres craquelées et boursoufflées. Je me suis mise à lui faire de grands sourires, mais celui ci semblait complètement indifférent. Je fis brièvement la moue, face à son indifférence à mon égard " Dire que je connaissais beaucoup de tritons qui auraient donné cher pour me voir sourire de la sorte " Quel déchéance ..

Apres avoir profité de la vue, je me suis mise au lit et .. Je savourais ma deuxième nuit humaine.

 **À suivre ..**


	6. Chapter 6 : Leçon de séduction

**Coucou ! Voilà un long chapitre pour vous, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire**

 **je remercie ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews, elles ne sont pas nombreuses, mais je suis quand même satisfaite.**

 **Bone lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui me réveilla. Ce matin là était très serein. Doucement, je me suis levée, débarbouilla le visage, puis enfila une robe que mes nouvelles amies et moi avons choisi hier. Pour aujourd'hui j'avais choisi une blanche et peigna très délicatement mes cheveux. J'essayais d'imiter mes amies en les décorants de pinces, mais en vain. Nous les sirènes étions bonnes pour mettre des coquillages et des perles, nous étions pas habituées à des objets humains. Je soufflais doucement puis m'asseyais doucement sur le lit. Les yeux ont glissés vers la fenêtre qui faisait office à la plage et … Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas aller à la pêche aux coquillages et aux perles ? Je pourrais faire un tas de chose avec et mes amies seront très contentes si je leur fabriquais des bijoux !

Sans perdre une minutes, j'ai pris un sac et couru hors de ma chambre, sans que personne ne me voit, d'ailleurs tout le monde semblait profondément endormi puis une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, je me suis mise à humer l'air marin. Cette odeur avait pour don de m'apaiser. La mer était calme et quelques mouettes venaient planer au dessus les vagues. Toujours vécu cet air béa, j'avançais doucement, les écumes caressaient avec infini douceur mes pieds. Une fois décidée, je me suis mise à sauter dans l'eau puis ayant oubliée que les humains ne respiraient pas sous l'eau et qu'il fallait prendre une grande inspiration avant de sauter je suis remontais instantanément à la surface en rigolant.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, après avoir ramassé un tas de bonne chose, je me suis séché grâce à mes pouvoirs de sirène puis remontais dans ma chambre afin de ranger mes affaires. Quelques minutes après, je me rendis dans la cuisine afin de préparer un petit déjeuner surprise à mon Joker. Je me suis rendu compte avec horreur qu'il restait plus que 5 jours et que ma relation avec lui n'avait pas évoluée du tout. Je devais mettre les bouchées doubles et faire preuve d'efficacité si je voulais tout simplement … Vivre. Dans le plateau j'y avais déposé avec soin une tasse de café noir avec ceux sachets de sucres, un croissant, deux petits pains au chocolat puis un grand verre de jus d'orange que je venais de presser « avec difficulté mais j'avais finalement réussi à le faire ! »

Avec le plateau dans les mains, j'avancais très doucement pour ne rien faire tomber, puis une fois posté devant sa porte, je mîs un instant avant de toquer. C'était lui qui ouvrit la porte, il fut d'abord surpris de ma présence, et haussa un sourcil en voyant ce que je venais d'apporter pour lui. Une bonne partie de son visage était à découvert vu que son maquillage était parti. Je pouvais voir ses cicatrices vu qu'elles n'étaient pour une fois pas masqué par une couche blanchâtre et du rouge à lèvre. Et curieusement, elles étaient tes fines et longue. Moi qui pensais qu'elles seraient épaisses et courtes. Sa langue caresser furtivement ses lèvres puis un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Ses cheveux verts légèrement ondulés étaient en pétards, à croire qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Je me suis mise à le saluer de la tête, toujours avec cet air joyeux puis tendis un peu plus le plateau.

\- Quoi ? C'est pour moi ça ?! Sa voix était rauque tranchante et en quelque sorte étonnée.

Je me suis mise à acquiescer en souriant, dévoilant mes dents blanches et bien alignées.

Mon Joker se mît à croiser des bras puis rire doucement.

\- Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ou quoi ? Allez donne moi ça et zouuu j'ai du boulot ! Il prit le plateau puis claqua la porte sans rien ajouter d'autre.

C'est en ouvrant tristement la bouche que je m'apprêtais de repartir, lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon cœur se remettre à battre très vite, mais beaucoup moins lorsque je vis une très belle femme ouvrir à la place de mon Joker. Celle ci était de grande taille, plus grande que moi. Des hanches très volumineuse et une poitrine généreuse. Ses cheveux étaient châtains ondulés et très abîmé ils arrivait au niveau de ses seins. Ses yeux noirs corbeau foudroyé les miens. Son regard était tel qu'elle voyait en moi une ennemie. Elle croisa ses bras et pinça ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Oh tu dois être la femme de ménage ! La prochaine fois que tu viens apporter le petit déj pense à emmener un autre plateau nous sommes deux ! Avait-elle dit d'une voix sournoise et crue. J'entendis ensuite la voix de mon Joker raisonner dans sa chambre.

« Isatis laisse la et amène toi ! »

Je vis les yeux de la jeune femme rouler puis claqua la porte avant de me lancer un regard prévenant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je me suis mise à souffler puis m'adossa contre le mur, les mains devant mon visage pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me suis arrêtée de pleurer lorsque j'entendis une conversation entre mon Joker et cette femme.

« - Qui est cette meuf ?

\- Hein ? Quoi celle qui m'a apportée le déjeuner ?

\- Oui celle ci !

\- Une nouvelle recrue. Mais si tu veux mon avis j'aurai mieux fait de la laisser là où je l'ai trouvé ! »

À se moment là, de nouvelle goutes virent à s'écraser sur mes joues.

« - Mouais, et comment s'appelle la bimbo ?

\- Je n'en sait rien et pour te dire à quel point que je m'en tape ! »

Je pouvais entendre des déplacement dans ma salle, des claquements de talons et des petits rires loufoques de la part de cette femme.

« - Ahaha, de toute façon tu ne retiens jamais les noms, exemple, moi, tu t'en es seulement souvenu qu'après notre sixième nuit ensemble ! »

S'en était trop pour moi. Ne voulant pas écouter d'autre horreur, je suis parti en courant. Ne faisant pas attention, je suis entrer en collision avec Lea qui se releva instantanément.

\- Oh c'est toi ma petite tu ..

Aussitôt, sans mot dire « de toute façon je ne pouvais pas parler » je me suis mise dans ses bras. La jeune femme était devenue une deuxième mère pour humaine pour moi. Elle me demanda des explications puis j'ai essayais tant bien que de mal de lui expliquer la situation. Elle se mît à soupirer puis comprit que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur malgré la méchanceté qui était en lui.

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est bien ça ?

Je hochais tristement la tête puis essayais de rester forte pour ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois.

\- Et je suppose que tu as été surprise de voir cette femme sortir de sa chambre ?

Je refis le même geste en soupirant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite, le Joker n'éprouve pas de l'amour à son égard. En même temps le patron n'aime personne c'est aussi simple que ça mais ..

En me voyant pleurer une nouvelle fois, aussitôt elle transforma sa phrase afin d'essayer d'alléger la situation .

\- Oh non non non ma petite ne pleure pas je … Je suis sûr que le patron finira par t'aimer avec le temps ! Tu es tellement belle est gentille et mes filles et moi allons tout faire pour que cela fonctionne d'accord ?

« Finir par m'aimer avec le temps ? Espérons qu'il le fasse et vite, après ses cinq derniers jours, il sera trop tard. »

Je pouvais voir sur son visage un sourire rassurant puis entendis quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- Et ben que ce passe-t-il ici ? Cette voix appartenait à Sophie, elle semblait très inquiète a mon sujet.

\- Rien, répondit Léa en posant une main sur mon crâne. Une simple discussion.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-elle en larme ?! Rétorqua cette dernier d'une voix plus grave.

Voyant le visage hésitant de Lea, je me suis mise hocher la tête afin de lui donner l'autorisation sur le fait qu'elle pouvait tout raconter. Lea souffla un instant avant de tout expliquer à sa fille.

 **OoO**

Après avoir longuement discuter, Sophie m'emmena avec elle manger une glace. Anna ne voulant pas venir, préférant rester à regarder la télévision et à écouter sa musique, nous étions que toutes les deux. Elle me donnait au passage quelques conseils pour draguer un homme. Je trouvais que ses méthodes étaient un peu étrange mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

\- Bon, regarde bien, tu vois le groupe de mec qui surf ? Essaye de marcher près d'eux, sans les regarder, bouge les fesses en marchant et mets ta poitrine bien en-avant, les mecs adorent ça et reviens vers moi, tu verras qu'il y en aura au moins un qui regarda dans notre direction.

Je me suis mise à haussant les sourcils puis à grimacer. Aucuns de ces hommes n'étaient à mon goût. La seule personne que je voulais séduire était le Joker …

\- Imagine que c'est le patron ! Tu sais, la clé pour plaire à un homme est de savoir marcher, car sans être méchante tu as une démarche de canard !

« Moi je marche comme un canard ? En même temps, j'ai passée ma vie sous l'eau avec une queue de poisson donc le transfert est en quelque peu compliqué. »

Sans ajouter autre chose, je me suis mise à suivre ses conseils puis avança doucement vers eux. Au début Sophie me faisait signe d'etre moins raide et plus souple et de continuer de sourire. Une fois le petit manège fait, comme prévu je suis retournée vers elle et ..

\- Voilà tu as réussi ! D'ailleurs il y en a un qui nous regarde, enfin te regarde ! Avait-elle dit en rigolant. Je me suis retournée et effectivement, celui qui avait les cheveux noir et des tablettes de chocolats avait comme un air béa en ma direction. Toute contente je me suis mise à sourire et à rougir fortement. « Ainsi donc c'est ça la clé pour plaire aux hommes, savoir bien marcher et sourire en permanence ? Merci Sophie. »

Je me suis mise à sautiller de partout puis me remis à marcher comme elle m'avait appris.

\- Oui bon, c'est sur que tu as progressé, mais si tu veux plaire au Joker, ce qui sera tu difficile, marmonna-t-elle, il te faut travailler davantage. Par exemple pour commencer tes cheveux. Tu possèdes une magnifique chevelure mais elle pourrai être encore plus belle si tu mes des crèmes pour les faire briller davantage et sentir bon, je te filerai la mienne. Après …. Bon niveau vestimentaire il n'y a rien à dire, nous avons fait ta garde robe, chaussure également. Ton corps est magnifique et ton visage rayonnant, bien qu'il pourrai l'être encore plus avec un peu de maquillage … Hummm …. Oui je m'occuperai de tout cela quand nous rentrerons et … Oh non ! Il est déjà 10h35 ! Nous devons rentrer, faire à manger sinon je crains de la mauvaise humeur du patron !

Je me suis mise à sourire avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, je pouvais voir la table déjà mise et le repas presque finit, Lea en me voyant m'adressa un doux sourire avant de me demander si je me suis bien amusée. Je lui est répondu que oui en faisant des signes et elle en était ravis. Plus loin Anna était en train de nettoyer la terrasse, je lui ai tout de suite proposée mon aide mais elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de me répondre :

\- Occupe toi de tes affaires !

Sa soeur souffla de lassitude face au comportement de cette dernière avant de poser une main sur mon épaules droite.

\- Viens, ne fais pas attention à elle, tu sais Anna … Enfin je pense que tu a l'habitude de sa bonne humeur légendaire.

\- Hey ! J'ai entendu ‼

Nous nous sommes toutes les deux mirent à rire et aidait Lea dans le reste de la cuisine. Toutes les minutes, au moins, je levais les yeux vers le couloir, cherchant un certain clown, sans résultat. Je vis Lea se pencher vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

\- Il est partit, mais il va revenir.

Une fois tout préparé, Sophie m'attrapa la main et :

\- Je vais avec ma copine, nous allons … Discuter !

Lea haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête.

\- Évite de lui mette trop de maquillage ! Elle est mignonne comme elle.

\- Mais ? Qui dit que j'allais la maquiller hein ?!

Sa mère croisa les bras, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Bon va la préparer, nous mangeons dans 15 minutes.

Aussitôt nous sommes monter dans ma chambre puis Sophie ferma la porte à clé. Elle se mît à ricaner puis commença à sortir une brosse, et tout un tas de bricoles.

\- Bon, je vais commencer avec ta chevelure. Pourquoi ne pas te faire une belle tresse avec quelques barrettes pour la décorer encore plus ? Tu en a tellement que l'on peut tout faire avec !

Sophie était folle devant ma chevelure, comme une gamine qui coiffé une poupée Barbie. Je me suis mise à sourire puis la laissa faire. Après tout, elle avait de très bonnes idées et je lui faisais confiance. Alors qu'elle termina la tresse, elle s'apprêtait de la décorer avec des barrettes mais une idée me vint en tête. Pourquoi ne pas embellir ma chevelure avec les coquillages que j'ai trouvée ce matin ?

En voyant ce que je voulais mettre dans mes cheveux, cette dernière me regardera comme ci que j'avais perdu la tête puis se mît à rigoler.

\- Arrête ? Tu ne vas quand même pas foutre sa dans ta tignasse ?!

Je hochais la tête en souriant avant de lui faire une démonstration de coiffure que nous les sirènes faisions lorsque nous sortons, ou même pour tous les jours. Nous les sirènes étions des êtes très coquets et la beauté devait être un atout irréprochable. Une fois terminé, mon amie n'en revenait pas. Sur son visage une expression de surprise et de joie apparaissait.

\- Tu .. Tu .. Omg ‼ je veux la même chose ‼ Tu déchires ‼ Il ne manque plus qu'un peu de maquillage et tu sera magnifique !

 **OoO**

Sophie m'avait maquillée de façon très naturelle. Le maquillage ne se voyait presque pas, mais ajouté sur mon visage du panache.

\- Tu sais, si t'es cheveux étaient pas rouge flamboyant, avec cette coiffure je t'aurais pris pour la princesse Raiponce. Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ce dessin animé ? Continua-t-elle en voyant mes traits d'incompréhensions. Tu es étrange quand même enfin ne le prends pas mal mais ..

A taaaaaaaaaable ‼

L'heure de manger venait de se manifester. Je descendais les marches des escaliers avec mon amie puis vit mon Joker avec cette femme assit sur la table. En arrivant près de la table, le vis le regard joyeux de Lea, neutre d'Anna, béa des hommes du groupe, et jaloux d'Isatis. Je me suis mise à sourire puis évita de trop regarder le Joker. Celui-ci n'avait même pas osé un regard, du moins pas avant qu'un des hommes ne se met à siffler et à me complimenter.

Je me suis assise entre Lea et Sophie, puis pouvait voir au coin, que le Joker me dévisageait. Je ne pouvais dire ce qu'il pensait de mon physique, cet homme était très étrange et comme l'avait sir bien expliquée Lea, personne ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées. La seule chose que je savais était le fait que son regard s'éternisait en ma direction et la jeune femme jalouse s'en était rendu compte. Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Du moins si Isatis ne mettait quelque fois pas l'ambiance en l'air en balançant des vannes.

\- Hey poile de carotte tu me passes le sel ?!

La voix de cette femme était plus moqueuse qu'agréable. Je pouvais voir les poings de Lea et Sophie se serrer et le regard sadique que cette femme m'adressa.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Coupa Sophie en serrant les dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne connaît son nom ! D'ailleurs hein comment tu t'appelles ? Oooh tu est muette ma jolie ? Je me demande à quoi tu pourrai servir si tu n'es pas fichue d'ouvrir ton clapet !

À ses mots la le Joker tapa la table puis se leva, le regard sinistre, un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ta gueule pour changer hein ? Il se lécha les lèvres puis sortit un couteau dans sa poche.

Il eu un silence dans la salle, je pouvais voir les yeux de cette femme se plisser puis quitta instantanzmznt la table en marmonnant des injures. A ce moment là, le restant du repas se passa dans une ambiance morose et personne n'oseront parler de peur de se ramasser un couteau dans le crâne.

Je pouvais voir le Joker taper plusieurs fois dans la table avec son couteau puis se leva subitement de table en remettant son arme dans sa poche de sa veste violette.

\- Ce soir nous sortons et la fille viendra avec nous. Tâchez de l'entraîner aux armes ! Coupa-il en s'adressant aux filles qui mangeaient lentement.

Une fois le Joker partir et ses hommes nous les filles avons débarrassés la table, fait la vaisselles puis digéra sur le canapé en regardant un film.

\- Je vais t'entrainner après, ne tinquiete pas. Souffla Sophie en s'étirant.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entraînement puisque je savais parfaitement manier une arme, pour même dire que j'étais championne à l'escrime aquatique dans tout le royaume ! Ce soir là mon Joker ne sera que surpris !

 **À suivre ..**

 **Vos impressions ? laissez moi une review :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Un semblant de rapprochement

**CHAPITRE 7 : Un semblant de rapprochement.**

Après quelques minutes d'entraînements avec mon amie Sophie, cette dernière entra dans le bureau du Joker essoufflée. Je me suis mise à la suivre, toujours avec mon arme dans les mains.

\- Alors ça avance les entraînements ?! Coupa le Joker de sa voix rauque et tranchante.

Elle souffla puis essaya bien tant que mal de reprendre son souffle.

\- A vrai dire elle n'a besoin d'aucun entraînements ! Elle est incroyablement douée ‼

À ses mots, le maître du chaos se retourna puis me fixa de son regard lugubre et glacial. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir besoin d'entraînement. Il continua à rire de plus bel jusqu'à ce qu'une colère monstre s'empare de lui. Si tu n'es pas fichu de battre cette gamine je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te garder !

Mon sourire s'effaca automatiquement sur mon visage puis pris un vexé. Le Joker, en voyant qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte blessée se lécha les lèvres et sans crier gars m'attrapa l'avant bras droit et me traîna de sa force brute vers le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Nous allons voir ça ! Vas y montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! Reprit-il en retirant le sabre de son étuis.

J'accepta le défi avec joie. Tous les deux nous nous placèrent correctement, le combat pouvait commencer. Un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur mon visage. « Il va voir de quoi je suis capable ! »

Nous nous avancions doucement afin que les extrémités de nos armes se touchent. Je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais gardé un visage aussi sérieux. Le Joker fut le premier à attaquer, je l'esquiva en un rien de temps. C'était vraiment trop facile, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Celui-ci ne n'en tenait pas compte et pris ce geste comme un gros coup de chance. Il continua à foncer sur moi , toujours dans les règles du combat de sabre de samouraï, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il me toucha. Agile comme j'étais j'esquivais tous ses coups, ce qui avait pour don de vraiment l'énerver.

Cette fois ci, c'était à mon tour d'attaquer. Je n'y allais vraiment pas de mains mortes ! J'enchaînais plusieurs styles d'attaques, que le Joker fut touché. Ses boutons du gilet vert furent coupés. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je réussis sans difficulté de le toucher.

Le psychopathe commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, il était entrain de se faire battre par une fille ‼ Malgré l'épuisement, il donna tout ce qu'il pouvait à son dernier coup mais en un éclaire je me retourna, donna un coup de pied au postérieur du Joker afin de le mettre à terre. J'avais réussi à lui subtiliser son sabre et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Le clown n'en revenait pas. Un sourire malicieux se dessina que mon visage, puis je vis le Joker plonger ses yeux sombre dans les miens. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille, quelques mèches de ma natte étaient parti et mon maquillage avait très certainement dû couler. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et avait ses deux poignets entre mes mains. Mon regard glissa de ses yeux ténébreux jusqu'à ses lèvres maquillées. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres et j'avais réellement envie de l'embrasser, savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un humain, goûter à ses lèvres meurtries et boursouflées. J'étais certaine qu'elles auraient un goût divin ! perdue dans mes pensée, j'en oubliais presque que nous étions au beau milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement et que mon amie regardait la scène. Elle devait probablement faire les gros yeux en voyant cela.

Je me suis relevée puis proposa mon aide en lui tendant une main. Cependant le Joker n'accepta pas mon aide et se releva tout seul. Il profita de ma distraction afin de ramasser son sabre et m'attaqua de nouveau alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Je savais que le Joker n'allait pas en rester là, je commençais à le connaître, il détestait perdre ! Juste au moment ou je me retourna, je vis la lame s'approcher de ma tête. Mon réflexe fut de placer mes mains jointes et l'arrêta dans son élan. Le Joker n'en revenait pas de cet exploit. Il en resta bouche bée, aucune personne avant moi n'avait réussi à contrer aussi facilement le Joker. Il ne pouvait que tirer son chapeau.

\- Alors ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que cette petite n'a pas besoin d'entraînement ? Répliqua Sophie d'une voix enjouée.

Je pouvais voir le regard du Joker plongée dans le mien. Il se lécha furtivement les lèvres puis fronça les sourcils. Un sourire timide était gravé sur mon visage puis avança vers mon amie. Celle ci releva fièrement la tête puis déposa une main sur mon crâne.

\- Elle ferai une excellente criminelle pas vrai ? reprit-elle en rigolant,

Le Joker ne disait plus rien. Il se permit de lâcher quelques jurons avant de retourner dans son bureau. Je voulais le suivre mais mon amie me retint.

\- Je crois que tu devrai le laisser.

J'ai hochée la tête puis tout de suite compris qu'elle me parlait de ses humeurs et le fait qu'il avait horreur de perdre.

 **OoO**

Après les entraînements, Nous étions en train de nous préparer pour la soirée qui s'annonçait très mouvementée. J'avais enfilée un pantalon noir, un haut de couleur blanc avec une veste en cuire. A mes mains, des mitaines en cuire et aux pieds des bottes noires qui m'arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Pour les cheveux j'avais pris soin de les lâcher, celle-ci tombait en cascade au ceux de mes reins et grâce à la crème que mon amie m'est donnée elle était bien plus douce et soyeuse.

Une fois prête j'avais rejoint les autres qui étaient en train de manger en 4 éme vitesse. Mon estomac se mît à grogner rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture. Alors que je commençais à engloutir ce que je trouvais sur la table, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine surgisse.

\- Alors poile de carotte ! Comme ca tu as donnée une leçon à min Joky ?! Oui parce ce que tout le monde en parle ! Voyons voir si tu es plus forte que moi minable !

C'était Isatis. Elle aussi était prête pour sortir. Elle portait sur elle un jean bleu qui mettait ses cuisse volumineuses en valeur et un haut noir avec un décolleté très plongeant. Je pouvais voir les regards satisfaits des hommes à la vue de cette femme. Personnellement, je ne la trouvais pas jolie. Pour moi, elle était trop épaisse et paraissait vulgaire. Mais bon, je connaissais parfaitement les goûts des humains mâles, plus tu avais de la poitrine et des hanches, plus tu les plaisais.

\- Sache qu'ici c'est mon Joky et moi qui faisons la loi ! Reprit-elle plus durement.

\- Tu parles un peu trop je trouve ! Surgit une seconde voix, celle que tout le monde reconnaissait entre mille. L'unique personne qui fait la loi ici est moi ! Il sortit son pistolet puis le pointa vers elle. A l'avenir cesse d'ouvrir ta gueule ci ce n'est que pour dire des conneries pareilles !

Isatis me dévisagea gravement avant de quitter la salle en marmonnant des injures. Je pouvais voir le regard des autres enjoué et entendre quelques murmures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles et moi étions à l'arrière de la camionnette. Anna avait ses écouteurs aux oreilles Lea restait silencieuse et Sophie discutait avec un dès homme du groupe. Quand à Isatis, elle était au volant et le Joker du côté passager.

Une fois arrivé à l'endroit destiné.

\- Bon, vous connaissez le plan ? Nous allons buté ces fils de pute et apporter la mallette avec tout le fric qui se trouve dedans.

\- Et que ferons nous si Maroni est avec eux ? Intervient un des homme.

Le Joker se lécha les lèvres.

\- Il ne sera pas là idiot ! Buttons ses hommes et rentons à la maison avec le pognon juste après !

Tous le acquiescèrent puis rentrèrent à l'intérieur de cette vielle maison. Je m'apprêtais de les suivre mais le Joker m'en empêcha.

\- Toi tu restes ici ! Tu fais la garde ! Je pouvais voir le regard satisfait d'Isatis.

Les minutes passèrent et aucun signe de mon Joker et de ses hommes. C'est alors que j'entendis un coup de feu provenant à l'intérieure de la maison. Tout de suite je me suis levée et inquiétée. Instantanément j'ai pensée à mon Joker. Pris d'un sentiment de crainte, je suis rentrée à l'intérieur, malgré le fait qu'il m'est ordonné de rester dehors pour faire la garde, puis avança à petit pas. Je caressais de temps à autre mon couteau qui se trouvait dans ma poche, prête à l'utiliser en cas de problème. Une fois que j'étais plus proche des cris, à vrai dire à quelques mètres, je vis un des hommes étalé par terre recouvert d'une grande marre de sang. Il ne bougeait pas il semblait mort. Juste à côté je vis mon Joker en train de combattre avec bien des difficultés un homme d'une taille et corpulence imposante.

Tout de suite je me suis mise à chercher une solution pour lui venir en aide. Je pouvais également voir mes amies allongées plus loin et fus rassurée de voir qu'elles respiraient encore. L'homme qui combattait avec mon Joker avait le dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un coup de chaussure qui portait une arme en dessous dans l'estomac. Le mafieux se mît à hurler de douleur puis le psychopathe rigola au éclats. Une fois son hystérie passée, il posa les yeux sur la mallette, puis se lécha les lèvres. Pendant qu'il était de dos et occupé, le mafieux se leva en gémissement puis pointa son pistolet vers le Joker. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il reçu le sabre en plein cœur. Mourant dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le Joker se retourna, surprit, et me vit debout les cheveux au vent et l'air béa, le sabre planté dans le corps du mafieux et se vidant de son sang. Le clown remarqua qu'il avait une arme en main, il comprit que ce dernier voulait le flinguer. Il laissa la mallette tranquille puis se rendit aussitôt auprès de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de mon geste. C'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un. Tout ce que je voulais était de sauver mon Joker. J'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'il se montrerai plus doux avec moi et reconnaissant. Je pouvais voir ses yeux recouverts de couche noire me fixer. Il ne disait rien mais son regard en disait long. Je pense qu'il voulait me remercier, mais son orgueil l'en empêcha. Je pouvais voir sa langue caresser ses lèvres boursoufflées puis ses mains gantées bouger doucement.

Au même moment où il voulait me dire quelque chose, Isatis débarqua puis enlaça le Joker devant moi.

\- On y va mon gros Loulou ? Il faut bien que nous fêtons cela dans notre chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire hihi.

Aussitôt le psychopathe la repoussa avec violence puis vint à la gifler sans ménagement.

\- NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CELA TU AS COMPRIS ?!

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de retourner au volant. Le Joker le regarda un instant puis retourna à sa place.

\- Rentons ! Reprit se dernier en me dirigeant vers la camionnette.

 **OoO**

Je n'avais pas bougée pendant tout le trajet, trop choquée de ce que je venais de faire. Une fois arrivé à la maison, tout le monde rentrait sauf moi. Je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps à l'extérieur. Je retrouvais mon ami Ziphon et discutais avec lui pendant un bon moment. Mon ami partit aussitôt lorsqu'une silhouette d'homme apparu à mes côtés. Le Joker était là.

\- Hein ? Mais c'était un dauphin que j'ai vu ?!

Je hochais la tête en souriant puis lui expliquais avec des gestes que je le connaissais. Il me regarda un instant avant de reporter son regard droit devant lui. De là où on était, on pouvait voir la ville de Gotham City entièrement illuminée de l'autre côté de la mer. C'était un lieu ou le Joker adorait y aller, d'ici il pouvait contempler la ville, sa ville. Quant à moi j'en avais le souffle coupé, toutes ces lumières donnait une sensation hypnotisante. Je posais ensuite mon regard vers lui et l'examina de plus près. Je le trouvais si beau, si attirant, de ses cheveux verdâtres à son sourire clownesque, même son caractère je l'adorais. J'espérais seulement que mon rêve se réalisera, qu'il éprouvais au plus profond de moi un sentiment d'amour. Alors que je m'attardais trop sur son physique, il se retourna vers moi puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Ce sont les cicatrices qui te rendent si curieuse ? Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai ai eu ?

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je secouais la tête puis essayais de lui expliquer que je je connaissais parfaitement ses origines. Celui ci haussa un sourcils puis se lécha les lèvres.

\- Toi ? Toi tu sais d'où elles viennent ? et bien j'aimerai voir ça ! En attendant mate un peu ma ville ! Tu vois, j'adore venir ici et la contempler. Tout ça m'appartiendra un jour, cette endroit mérite une criminalité de première ordre et je vais la lui offrir, j'en fais le serment, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Rompit le Joker le silence qui avait eu lieu depuis un long moment.

Je me contentais de regarder cette ville tout en restant la plus directe que possible. Soudain, je sentis une odeur nocive, elle provenait de l'objet en papier que le Joker mettait dans sa bouche. Curieuse de nature, je fixais cet étrange chose avant que ce dernier ne le remarque.

\- C'est une cigarette, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?!

Je secouais la tête en grimaçant. Le Joker manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Toi alors tu es vraiment étrange ! Tu veux essayer ?

Je me suis mise à sourire puis tout en ricanant il me donna la sienne, j'essayais de limiter, mais lorsque la fumée entra dans les poumons je me suis mise à la jeter par terre, puis à tousser fortement et pendant un long moment. Le Psychopathe alluma une autre cigarette avant de rire au éclats, il écrasa ma cigarette avec sa chaussure puis se remit à fixer sa ville.

\- D'où viens tu exactement ? Quoi ? Tu me dis que tu viens de l'océan ? Ce n'est pas possible.

J'essayais de lui expliquer que j'étais une sirène, que c'etait moi qui lui avait sauvé la vie, que depuis ce jour là je suis tombée très amoureuse de lui et que pour avoir des jambes humaines j'y est laissée ma voix et ma vie en jeu. Cependant le Joker ne comprenait strictement rien de ce que je racontais.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire. Mais je pense à voir compris quelque chose. T'es parents ton abandonnés, comme moi lorsque j'étais petit. Enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas te dévoiler mon histoire cela ne regarde que moi ! J'imagine aussi que tu as un nom ?

Je hochais la tête en souriant.

\- Alors débrouille toi de me le donner, ça sera plus simple pour t'appeler ! Et arrête avec ses gestes ridicules ! tu ne sais donc pas écrire ? non .. Je me serai douté. Bon tant pis, je vais t'en trouver un hummmm.

Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battra à la chamade, le Joker non mon Joker allait me donner un nom ! J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne tenais plus en place.

\- Hummmm tes cheveux son rouges, t'es yeux incroyablement bleus Hummm Ariel ?

Je secouais la tête en grimaçant.

\- Ouais tu as raison c'est pas terrible. Hummmm. Harmonie ! Oui Harmonie ! Cela te conviens ?

Je me suis mise à hausser les épaules puis un large sourire apparu sur le visage du Joker.

\- Harmonie c'est parfait, cela rime bien avec ton caractère et ta Humm beauté…

Instantanément, mes joues se sont mise à s'enflammer, le Joker me trouvais belle ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- Quoi je te fais rougir maintenant ?! Je suis désolé, mais ne n'arrive pas à en faire autant. Je suis le maître du chaos et rien ne peux me mettre dans une situation telle que celle ci. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec quelqu'un, mais vu que tu es muette et que tu ne me fais pas trop chier tout va bien.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais prendre ça pour un compliment ou non.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas ? Faudra t'y habituer, je suis comme cela, spontané et ne mâche pas mes mots, mais je suis avant tout un homme de parole, et tant que tu fera ce que je veux tu sera récompenser. Se soir, tu m'as vraiment épaté, tu sera récompensée comme il le faut. Bon je rentre, je suis crevé, tu devrai en faire autant.

 **OoO**

Le Joker entra en premier puis avant que je fasse de même, je vis le visage d'Isatis sortir par la fenêtre. Elle me fixait durement puis claqua sa fenêtre au même moment. Dans le salon, je pouvais voir Lea en train de dormir dans le canapé, Anna et Sophie jouant à un jeu de carte.

\- Hey petite ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Lança joyeusement Sophie.

Je secoua la tête en souriant et lui explique que j'etais épuisée. Elle acquiesça puis me souhaita une bonne nuit. Curieuse de savoir ce que le Joker pensait de cette soirée, j'utilisa mon pouvoir magique sur un coquillage puis le pointa à mon oreille, or à ce moment là une discussion entre Isatis et mon Joker éclata.

« - Ah ! Te revoilà mon Joky d'amour !

Celui-ci entra dans la chambre tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Isatis était complètement nue sur le lit puis semblait l'attendre depuis un long moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans cette tenue ! Tu n'as plus de vêtement ou quoi ?

\- Arrête d'être bête et viens me rejoindre. A ce moment là, le Joker donna une immense claque sur la joue de cette femme et sa tête pivota sur le côté. Aie hey ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ⁈

\- Cela t'apprendra de dire que je suis bête ! Et dégage de la tu prends trop de place !

\- Pff ! Je suis sûr que si c'était poile de carotte qui était dans ton lit tu l'aurai prise comme une chienne !

Elle reçut une seconde claque.

\- Arrête de parler d'elle de cette façon et elle a un nom ! Gronda le Joker avant de s'allonger sur le côté.

Elle se mît à rire.

\- Évidement qu'elle a un nom ! " Oooh je vais t'appeler Harmonie car ce nom rime bien avec ton caractère et ta beauté ! "

\- Tu m'espionnais en plus ?!

\- On s'en fou de ça ! Par contre je crois que je vais devenir très très dare avec elle ! Je vois comment tu l'as regarde tu l'aimes !

\- Tu vas fermer ta gueule oui ? J'aime personne tu m'entends personne !

\- Même pas moi ?

\- Non je ne t'aime pas ! L'unique raison qui me pousse à te garder est que tu me serres à remplir mon lit ! Sinon le reste je m'en moque !

Isatis se retint de pleurer.

\- Tu … Tu veux me faire l'amour ce soir ?

\- Non laisse moi je suis crevé ! Ah et au passage ! Tu devrai faire un régime, ton cul prend toute la surface de mon lit !

A ce moment là, je me suis mise à froncer des sourcils. Le Joker ne m'animait pas ? Non, je n'y croyais pas, j'ai bien vu la façon dont il me regardait, même que je pouvais entendre ses battements de son coeur s'accélérer lorsque j'étais près de lui. Le psychopathe était un homme très orgueilleux et refusait de parler de ce qu'il ressentait aux autres. Après cette magnifique journée et nuit je me suis couchée et entama ma 3 éme nuit. Un sourire était dessiné sur mon visage. Comme un semblant de rapprochement avait eu lieu entre le Joker et moi.

 **À suivre ...**


End file.
